The End of Misa Amane
by i-raid-tombs-for-a-living
Summary: What ever exactly happened to Misa Amane at the end of episode thirty-seven? Ryuk's POV (Omniscient) Rated T for Character Death & SPOILERS Light X Misa


**Hello all.**

**This is my first Death Note fanfiction, so please understand my lack of connection with the characters.**

**I never really paid attention to Misa until episode thirty-seven where she is on the outside of the railing on the top of the building. I found it interesting, and decided to write a story based on what I wanted to happen as it was never really said, only implied.**

**I liked the relationship she had with Light and I hope you enjoyed ****_Death Note_**** as a series as much as I did.**

**Feel free to leave a review, but note that I do not listen to constructive critisim or flames. If you'd like to PM me about this show or a story you'd like me to write, let me know. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**_The End of Misa Amane_**

**Ryuk's POV**

_He's gone... My love... Light... murdered... _she thought.

An elevator ride always seemed short when you were a kid. You always wanted it to last long, enjoying the feeling of rising. But once it was over, you knew to expect the ride down, so you would accept that fact easily. This would be her last time stepping onto one. And boy, it felt like hours were passing.

She felt a wave of nausea pour over her as the blinking numbers that counted the floors grew increasingly. But she knew she had no alternative option and that this was the only way to be with the love of her life again.

But would they actually meet in Nothingness? The answer was unclear, but the blonde haired beauty could only believe in that sliver of chance. And would she meet L again? The man who irritated her? The man who kept her and Light on a tight leash? It had been many years since the detective had passed away; would he remember her?

A tear rolled down her face. Misa Amane would've given anything to be back at the Task Force, contained... For Light and L to be handcuffed together, again. Those were the happier days of her life.

"I AM THE SECOND KIRA!" she screamed, falling to her knees, sobbing. "IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE GONE, LIGHT-KUN...! IF I'D NEVER MET YOU YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE, HELPING PEOPLE." She was in hysterics. As the elevator began to slow, she pulled out a white hankerchief, and dabbed at her eyes, being careful as to not smudge her black eyeshadow, which she had spent hours applying so that she would appeal to Light if she met him in Nothingness. The elevator doors slid open. Misa stood up, and smoothed out her expensive gothic lolita dress. Stepping out, she paid no attention to the beautiful orangish-pink sunset, and walked slowly, in a rhythm, over to the railing of the roof of the skyscraper.

As her pale, Asian hand connected to the bar, the cold metal sent a chilling sensation through her body. She gripped the bar tightly with her left hand as a vision of Light Yagami passed through her mind. Taking her fingers, she touched her crimson lips. She blushed lightly, remembering the first kiss that they shared together the day the officially met, in Light's bedroom. Another tear rolled down her pink cheeks. Rem crossed her thoughts. He had died saving her... Another silent tear fell from her cyan eyes.

Misa threw one leg over the side of the railing. Her thick lolita shoes did not make it easy for her to do this.

Fear ran through her body as she remembered when Light's dad had pulled a gun out on them. She hadn't feared for her own life, but the fact that she was to watch Light die; Misa remebered thanking god that it had been a trick. An evil trick at that. She managed to get her other foot over the railing, and was now standing on the outside of the metal barrier, facing the bustling city of Tokyo.

But why had they done it? Why did the Task Force want to kill her precious Kira so badly? He had saved her. He saved many lives. But there were people that Kira hadn't protected that he said he would and in turn, destroyed.

**Raye Penber and his fiance.**

**The eleven other FBI agents.**

**Policemen.**

**Rem.**

**His own father.**

At one time, Misa didn't even care if Light had killed _her_.

_But I would've never thought to kill Light-kun..._ she thought. _I would never kill the people I love..._ Her big blue eyes widened in shock.

"He... he never loved me..." she whispered, her voice barely audible. _That's impossible_, she thought, almost as if trying to convince herself.

How many times had he attempted to kill her? Rem was really the one keeping her alive, keeping her safe. Misa gagged in disgust.

"But I love you, Light," she wailed, her broken heart shattering into smaller shards. _I can't die like this, _she thought to herself. _I must live... for Light!_ The gorgeous woman turned to go back to the safety of the roof top, when she lost her footing. Misa's cerulean eyes widened, as she fell off the ledge, and down towards the Japanese city where she fell to her death.

_Not a single person attended her funeral. _Misa Amane died alone, with no one to feel sympathetic.

And did she meet with Light or L in Nothingness? Who knows.

You will account for your sins, Misa Amane.

It was weird. I thought being in the human realm would make me happy... but in turn, it made me uneasy, and a bit depressed.

I will never come across a human like Light Yagami again.

Thank you, you arrogant boy, for providing me with entertainment. I shall now return to the shinigami realm, and maybe change it...

_It's not the world who is rotting, Light Yagami, but the people who reside on it._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed my first Death Note fanfiction. **

**Until next time,**

**Bethani.**


End file.
